Sunday, Bloody Sasha, Sunday
"Sunday, Bloody Sasha, Sunday" is the 4th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing July 13, 2009 - and the 4th episode overall. Overview On their only day off, the girls are ordered back into the gym only to be called out by their new coach, Sasha, for going to the keg party the night before. Caught red-handed, Payson, Kaylie, Emily and Lauren are subjected to a day-long callisthenic boot camp to show what happens when they try to be just “ordinary”. In between all of the push-ups, pull-ups and rope climbs, the girls find themselves at each other’s throat. Payson blames the girls for getting her into this mess; Emily needs to get to her job, but is stuck with girls who don’t even like her; a very hung-over Kaylie is distraught that she hasn’t heard back from Carter after their fight; and Lauren is agonizing over her one-night stand. Synopsis It's the morning after the kegger, and Kaylie wakes up hurting -- but not as much as she's about to hurt when Sasha calls her, Payson, and Emily into The Rock on their day off. Payson's worried that Sasha knows they were at the party. Then Lauren walks in, and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Little do Lauren's fellow gymnasts know that she was at the party too. And, too bad, Sasha knows they were ALL there. He walks into The Rock carrying a grocery bag, tosses each of them a can of beer, and says that if they want to be ordinary and go to parties, they should drink up. The girls promise never to party again, and Sasha promises that, if they do, he'll quit. Then he has them write their resentments on pieces of paper to be burned. But before he burns them ... he reads them! Out loud! After all, he says, you can't clear the air if you don't know what's in it. Emily resents being made to feel like an outsider. Payson resents working harder than everyone else. Kaylie resents Lauren ratting her out to Marty. And Lauren resents Payson and Kaylie not sticking up for her when Emily pushed her out of third place. With the air cleared (sort of), the girls do their workout, but their work has just begun. After they train harder than they ever have in their lives, Sasha tells them to clean the mats. ALL the mats. That's when the girls get down to the nitty gritty -- not in terms of cleaning dirty mats, but in terms of REALLY clearing the air. But they've only started to confront each other about hurt feelings when Emily tells them she'll lose her job if she doesn't get to work at The Shack. Kaylie, Payson, and Lauren (in a totally un-Lauren-like move) agree to cover for her while she sneaks out to go to work. Meanwhile at The Shack, Emily's mom is covering for her, and Razor's really hot friend Damon is covering for him. Emily shows up and is mortified to see her mom talking to Damon. The rest of the day goes great, though, as Emily gets to know Damon better. Back at The Rock, Kaylie, Payson, and Lauren end up apologizing to each other, and Lauren drops a bombshell: She says she lost her virginity, but leaves out the part about losing it to Carter. Speaking of the devil, Carter shows up -- and Kaylie greets him with a passionate kiss, then tells him she's just told Payson and Lauren about their relationship. Before Carter can wonder if Lauren's told Kaylie about THEIR relationship, Lauren gives him a look that says their secret is safe. (At least for now.) While high drama plays out inside The Rock, a proposition is made out in the parking lot. Kim Keeler shows up early to pick up Payson and runs into Sasha, who's set up house in a trailer outside. They sit down together, and Sasha asks her to be The Rock's manager. She says she'll think about it. But what will Steve Tanner and Alex Cruz think about Kim taking the job they'd both kill for? With the last mat cleaned to perfection, Sasha walks in to find Payson, Lauren, and Kaylie -- but no Emily. The others are about to cover for her when she rushes in. Sasha smiles and tells them to be back at The Rock bright and early in the morning -- when the real training will begin. Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Marcus Coloma as Leo Cruz *Mia Rose Frampton as Becca Keeler *Michael D. Roberts as Pastor Harold *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Jeanette Brox as Suzie *Alison White as Maggie the Housekeeper Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1